A new type of hero
by mutant
Summary: AU Xander is the new hero, B/X
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all   
  
A new type of Hero Prologue   
By Michael Dunbar   
  
  
  
The sun beams down on a hot day, high above the valleys of Caldemar. A small bird flies freely through a white puffy cloud but then quickly a larger bird with a 4 foot wingspan flies down and grabs it with it's talons and continues in a downward spiral to it's nest where it's children await eagerly.   
  
The bird swoops past a hill where a lone man stands. The hill is very steep on all sides, he is stood on his right leg his left leg high above him as he performs a vicious kick to the air head high, his chest his bare and the only thing he is wearing are some black trousers.   
  
Concentrating harder the sweat is pouring from his body the heat from above not helping the situation and the high pressure and low oxygen atmosphere from been up so high makes him a better athlete.   
  
A black clump of hair is matted to his forehead with all the sweat, he leaps up and flips in mid-air and lands gracefully back on top of the high hill.   
  
Punching quickly he performs several one-two combinations and a vicious kick that would have left any man facing him with a high pitched voice.   
  
He suddenly stops then turns and jumps off the edge of the high hill, his body seems to glide slowly down to the floor below, landing with a slight thud on one knee he instantly jumps up and heads for a clump of trees that are about 1000 metres away.   
  
Reaching them quickly he jumps and places his foot on the branch of the nearest tree and leaps forward. His body seems to move so quickly as he leaps from tree top to tree top and then so suddenly in the dead centre of the 3 mile wide forest he stops and falls into the gloominess that is below.   
  
Turning he smiles gently "You called?"   
  
In the direction he is facing a small man sits in a wooden chair close to a fire, he places his hands gently over the fire warming them even though it's 95 degrees out.   
  
Turning his head he smiles at out hero and nods his head, the small man as a beard that hangs from his chin, he is about 5" tall and an aura about him that even though his size commands respect.   
  
"I did" he replies his voice very gently "It is time for you to leave this place my boy"   
  
The smile disappears from our man's face as he looks over the old man for signs of a joke but he could not find any.   
  
"Leave... here?" looking around he casually places his hand out in the open and a small bird flies down and perches on it, rubbing the birds under belly gently he smiles then places his hand up into the air letting the bird fly from his hand.   
  
"You are needed" the old man simply says.   
  
"But I don't want to leave, i have not finished my trainin...."   
  
"This is not negotiable" he interrupts nearly shouts "You are needed in this world, we knew that when i first brought you here to train that you would be needed one day and that day is now"   
  
"I understand master.. It's just what will happen to you?"   
  
"I have fulfilled my duty to the Powers now i can die"   
  
"Nooo" the young man replies and walks over falling to his knees at the side of the chair "I need you, i mean i've never been to a hellmouth before"   
  
"you will do fine Xander" the pained expression makes him tap Xander's on the head slightly offering comfort "You are by far the best student I have ever had, never before as someone surpassed there master, but I am glad you were the first my boy"   
  
"You can't die" a lone can be seen falling from the man's cheek onto the floor below and is soon soaked into the mud "Come with me"   
  
"Nay, nay I have lived too long already, I have passed on my skills to one who is deserving hand he is you and remember I will always be in here"   
  
He points to Xander's heart and smiles.   
  
"When.. When am I to leave master"   
  
"3 sunsets from now"   
  
"But.. That is not enough time I must be prepared for what is to come"   
  
"You are prepared you have been prepared for some time now, you must go to this Sunnydale and fight the biggest threat to the world that has ever been known, and you will win, you know how I know?"   
  
Xander shakes his head gently as he tries to comprehend the fact that is master who he had lived with for so long now was going to die.   
  
"Because you my boy are special and you was taught by me, I don't train losers"   
  
Xander smiles slightly at that and stands up.   
  
"So this is it?"   
  
"No, this is not it, we will meet again in the plains of glemor high above the clouds, you remember that and have faith"   
  
"I will master.. I will"


	2. part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all   
  
A new type of Hero Part 1   
By Michael Dunbar   
  
  
Kalit "the master" stands at my side, I can sense his eyes on me as I take in the very busy surroundings of the dock that I would leave from.   
  
The sea is laid out before my eyes seemingly endless, competing with the sky in its everlasting beauty.   
  
The path with which we are walking on is long and wide, the wooden dock starts within a few feet and the giant bow of the boat with which I will travel upon is directly in front of my evidently small form.   
  
It had been 3 sunsets already, 3 days since the master told me I would leave, till he would have to die and be gone from my life forever. I know I will see him again someday but I will feel a great loss when I leave this place that I have called home for so many years.   
  
Over the years I have been trained, versed and taught in many different forms of fighting, but that is not all I have been well taught in many languages, culture and the geography of the world and the areas around me. The master thought I needed to be taught currency so that is what I have been doing for these 3 days, he wanted to make sure I didn't get… "Conned" I think he said.   
  
Everything I need or will need as been provided within my satchel at my side along with vast amounts of currency provided by the master.   
  
As I walk onto the wooden surface of the dock from the great road I ear my footsteps reverberating off the water that is below, looking around I let the noise of the many events that are happening greet my hungry ears that are happy to learn of new things   
  
A whining noise greets my lobe and I turn to see two people stood on each side of a stall seemingly trying to exchange goods using the "barter" technique, I smile as the man in charge of the stall seems to not budge on the price of his items.   
  
Something brushes past my leg and I look down to notice a bird sitting there pecking on a piece of bread, from the many books I have read the bird seems to fit the Seagull. Looking up I notice many of them flying overhead and they are performing great feats that only men can dream of.   
  
A quiet whispering hails me and looking down towards the hard wooden surface below I realise it is coming from the beautiful sea as it crashes against the hard wooden beams of the dock.   
  
Turning my head I notice the master looking at me smiling and I look at him quizzically.   
  
"You like?"   
  
"I do" I reply "So many new experiences, it is very "fun" master"   
  
"Ahh you are learning the lingo already" he says and points around "If you like this small dock then you will like America too after all it is where you originally came from, a place you can call home again maybe"   
  
"Maybe" I reply   
  
A man on top of the large boat lets out a call for boarding and I look at the master and smile.   
  
"No time for goodbyes my boy.. It is time to leave"   
  
I nod my head slightly and grab his hand shaking it vigorously wanting to pull him into a hug but daring not as he was never one for emotions, I release his hand and he pats me on the shoulder.   
  
The boat before me as I approach seems to stand as tall as any mountain I have climbed and I cannot even see to the bottom of such a great machine.   
  
Entering the queue I walk up the ramp and when I reach the top I turn and scan the crowd to where my master still stands, he looks up and turns then vanishes into a white light.   
  
A push from on my chest makes me come back to reality and I wipe a small tear away from the corner of my eye and turn walking onto the big boat heading for the cabin within which I would stay for the duration.   
  
Walking down the narrow corridor I scan the numbers on the room doors looking for my place of residence for the next 6 sunsets, looking down I see the number on the card with the key again.   
  
"43" I whisper   
  
Turning a corner I continue my journey dodging people as I go. A heavy man is walking towards me and he seems to take up the entire corridor, he notices me not and I jump swiftly up placing a foot on each of the walls on either side then drop down after he passes me.   
  
Hearing a gasp from just to my left I look down. A small girl sits there looking at me, she has shoulder length brown hair and she seems to be dressed in tatters, I produce a coin from my pocket quicker than she can probably see and it makes her gasp again.   
  
I drop it into her hand.   
  
"Buy yourself something on the upper deck" I whisper and pat her on the head making her smile, she quickly runs off thinking I might take the coin back.   
  
The door with which she was lying in front of was my own and I notice it as I look up and forward, smiling I place the key in the lock and open the door.   
  
Closing the door behind me as I enter I look around at my surroundings.   
  
"No forest but it will do I suppose"   
  
A single bed lies in front of a small window looking out onto the waves, a bathroom door is to my right, 2 wardrobes line the left wall and a couch is at the foot of the bed.   
  
Dropping the satchel on my bed I take a seat at its side.   
  
Prodding the malleable surface below I sigh.   
  
"This is too soft"   
  
Looking around my eyes centre on the window and I walk over and look out, the boat had just set sail and we were only about 300 metres from shore, I look towards the small island that had been my home for so long.   
  
"As my master once said, to be strong is the greatest thing of all and I shall be.. For him"   
  
Taking one last look I turn my back and walk towards the door determined to take in all the sights on this big boat.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
The boat although it is big doesn't have much in the way of amenities compared to some I have read about in books but there are a few shops and a place for people to get "Hosed" I think the word is.   
  
Exiting the halls I make my way around to this place of alcohol passing a few people as I do, a shop is to my right as I enter, a place to buy cigarettes I would presume as it said smoking ingredients on a big notice.   
  
The doors swing inwards as I enter and take a look at the place, the first thing I notice is the amount of people inside drinking.   
  
A vast amount maybe 40 seem to hang off some pool tables in the far right and head butt each other once in a while, while the more quieter ones just drink at the bar.   
  
A few chairs and table are littered along the floor; the place is full to capacity.   
  
Walking up I look on the wall noting the prices of certain items I had never seen before in my life.   
  
"Scotch"   
"Lager"   
"Bitter"   
"Tia Maria"   
"Bacardi"   
"Vodka"   
  
"This seems ever so strange to me" I mumble.   
  
"knowww… whhatya meaunnn palkl" the sickly scent of something vile fills my nostrils and I revile, turning my head I notice the location from whence this stench came.   
  
A persons mouth.   
  
He sits afoot a stool and leans onto the bar is eyes neither opened nor closed. His attire consists of a tie, a grey pair of pants and a brown jacket that has many stains littered across the front.   
  
"Iutttt maikess no sense…." He was about to continue but he fell sideways off his chair making a few people laugh.   
  
Deciding not to buy anything from this place I turn to exit but something catches my eye I the far corner, a guy.. hit a woman.   
  
The slaps sounds seems to reverberate around my skull and I clench my teeth.   
The poor woman falls to the ground crying while him and his 4 buddies all laugh surrounding her, looking around I notice nobody taking any notice.   
  
Walking quickly towards him, he goes to punch her again ash she lays on the floor crying but I grab his wrist in my hand and hold it tightly.   
  
They all turn and look my way as I stare angrily at them.   
  
"What the fuck!!!!"   
  
I let his wrist go as he looks my way, he turns to face me but I quickly push him out of the way and help the woman up.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
She seems shaken from the ordeal but she nods and smiles at me.   
  
"Who the hell are you!!!! Get ure hands of ma WOMAN"   
  
I turn and place her behind me, the main guy including his buddies stand threateningly in front of me.   
  
"We will let you live if you leave right now" one says   
  
"Or maybe we wont" another one adds making them all smile.   
  
"Leave.. Save yourself" the gentle whisper in my ear from the frightened woman behind me, but they don't know whom they are dealing with.   
  
"Maybe.. If you all leave now" I reply "You won't need medical assistance to remove each other's heads from your asses"   
  
A shocked expression makes its way across their faces and I laugh gently making them even angrier.   
  
"ARRRGGGGHHH" the main guy runs at me and I turn quickly picking her up and placing her in my arms then side-step the arsehole in the same time that it takes him to run to me.   
  
A sharp gasp runs along the entire populace of the bar as they see me perform at inhuman speeds.   
  
Running quickly I place her down on a stool, in fact the same stool that my "Hosed" friend was on earlier, and quickly turn jumping perform a kick to the head of the first one I reach and run in mid-air kicking each of them.   
  
They all fall to the floor with a thud and the breaking of many tables, 2 stay down obviously unconscious from my kick but the other 2 including the guy who hit her pull themselves up.   
  
A punch is launched at my head but I grab the hand quickly and pull it down hearing a snap and a yell of pain taking one more out of the game   
  
The other two look me up and down and notice the fact that 1. I am not sweating and 2. I am not breathing heavily.   
  
They turn and they run.   
  
  
Smiling I turn and walk towards the woman, she stands up and looks at me.   
  
"Who…"   
  
"Nobody" I reply "are you okay?"   
  
"Yea… but… how"   
  
"Just a trick" I say smiling "nothing more"   
  
She sits down again unsure and I turn and leave the bar headed back to my room sure I had enough "Experiences" for one night. 


	3. part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all  
  
1  
  
2 A new type of Hero Part 2  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
  
  
The journey passed quickly for Xander as he spent most of his time onboard the ship exercising both his mind and his body, he was sure he could take on whatever trouble would arise at his destination, simply because the master had said he could.  
  
So the days flew by and he watched the sun as it set and rose. Most of his time was spent thinking of his master, how he was, if he was in the fields that supposedly lie high above in the clouds. He did not himself believe in such nonsense but his master had taught him of heaven, and of gods and all the religions of the world.  
  
He had been thanked by the lady he had helped a few days back and had took the thanks with a smile and a promise, that if any more trouble arose he would be only too glad to help. There was but hours to go till he reached the port from where he should start his journey.  
  
Sunnydale.  
  
He had heard so many things from his master about this place, how it was a hell-mouth, all the demons that had arose form this evil place in the past and finally the slayer and her friends. She was a legend to him; to even think that she really existed was in his mind unbelievable, she had fought so many demons and evils while he had fought none, just waiting for his journey to begin.  
  
To meet a legend such as her would be a pivotal moment in his life, she is a good fighter although our hero knows he can best her in most forms of combat, he had been taught to be the best and that is exactly what he is.  
  
As he scans the horizon through the window his eyes pick up the coastline of where they are headed, the sandy beaches and a few grassy fields seem to stand out to his eyes, seagulls fly over head as they would at any coast. Xander smiles.  
  
Unfolding his legs he lays down completely then arches his back and flips to his feet making no noise on the wooden floor of his cabin, he places his sleeveless shirt on and goes to pack what meagre possessions he owns.  
  
Although I am to go shopping and get more.. That is what the master said right?   
  
Shaking himself from that thought he gets back to the matter at hand and places his money from the drawer into his satchel.  
  
"Life on the Hellmouth, I wonder how it will be"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
*A Cemetery in Sunnydale earlier that morning*  
  
The wind blows among the top of the trees rustling many leaves and sending them twirling around in a large circle as they descend to the floor ever so slowly, the trees are spread out and a few headstones can be seen stuck out of the ground.  
  
"oooommph" A blonde haired girl is tackled to the ground by a rather large man that stands about 6"5 and he has broad shoulder's, sitting on top of her form he smiles and lowers himself toward her neck his face suddenly changing to that of a demon.  
  
To his surprise she kicks him off with ease and he flies back towards a tree hitting it hard then slumping to the floor, he gets up rather ungracefully and sees her flip up to her feet.  
  
"Don't bite people.. That's girlie fighting"  
  
He bares his teeth then runs at her, as he makes his way towards her she seems relaxed and even has the time to inspect her nails before he gets there which only makes him angrier. When he goes to grab her she moves quickly grabbing a hold of his arm and before he knows it he is sent flying along the grass floor of the cemetery.  
  
"Your way too slow" she taunts with a smile.  
  
The vampire pulls himself up and looks at the girl before him.  
  
How did she?   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What? You never heard of a slayer?" she replies almost insulted.  
  
His eyes seem to widen for his second but his eyes catch the glint of a metal belt in the darkness behind the slayer and his lips turn upward in a smile.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I have friends"  
  
Two large hands grab both of her own hands and hold them in place; she struggles slightly and looks towards the vampires on either side.  
  
One is larger than the first vampire and dons cowboy type clothes right down to the boots, the other stands smaller but wider and looks hungrily towards her neck. Turning back toward the main vampire she sees him walk slowly towards her.  
  
"To bag a slayer, umm I bet your blood is nice"  
  
As he makes it into spitting distance he seems to take in the smell of her flesh and homes in on her neck, he lowers his fangs towards her neck and when he is but cm's away from tasting her she speaks.  
  
"Hey fang face" she says making him look toward her eyes "I have friends too"  
  
Her head impacts his hard sending him flying backwards, the two arms holding hers slowly turn to dust and she walks forward. The two friends were Willow and Jesse.  
  
Willow stands about 5"8 and as long red hair, she seems nervous at been in a cemetery at such a late hour even though it is the norm for them.  
  
Jesse is taller at about 6" and has blonde short hair, he as a lean build and seems excited by the fact that he killed a vampire as a smile is spread all over his face.  
  
Walking quickly forward Buffy kicks the vampire swiftly in the groin making him double over in pain; she grabs his head and slams it into her knee feeling his nose break on the impact. Pulling him up by the throat to look into his eyes she smiles.  
  
"You way under estimated your opponent, that's such a big n o no" She pulls a stake from her belt and slams it home and turns smiling toward her friends as he turns to dust behind her.  
  
"Wow took you guys long enough"  
  
"Well, we were waiting for your usual sarcastic comments, you were quite good today" The redheaded girl says.  
  
"Quite good? Jesse what do you think?" Buffy replies  
  
"You were alright I mean I could have done better" Jesse replies and offers a smile, she smiles too and places her arm around there shoulders.  
  
"Wow you two are good friends, you just don't let me have anything do you?" She says sarcastically  
  
"Never" Willow replies.  
  
"That's okay," she says smiling.  
  
"Hey Buff" Jesse says "Isn't tomorrow you know what?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Do you wonder what he'll be like?" Willow asks.  
  
"Not really probably just another lackey of the council like Kendra but male"  
  
"He's supposed to be tough, well that's what Giles said" Jesse replies  
  
"I don't even know why we need someone to help, I never needed it before I had my lackeys"  
  
"Yea you had us. Wait a mo" Jesse replies looking slightly hurt making the girls laugh.  
  
"We'll see I guess" Buffy replies and runs ahead then shouts behind her "first back to my house gets to choose videos"  
  
Willow and Jesse groan and head off after her.  
  
"Great" Jesse mutters "sleepless in Seattle again"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I think life will be eventful to say the least" Xander says as he steps out of his cabin.  
  
He feels the ship come to a halt in the port and he walks towards the stairs to get above deck because now the adventure begins. 


	4. part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all  
  
1  
  
2 A new type of Hero Part 3  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
  
  
Xander stepped onto the dock and looked around, people were everywhere, conversing and searching for people, and he needed to find the watcher but since he had no clue what a watcher looked like it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
A few seagulls fly over head looping the loop and playing around with each other, Xander is careful as he walks in search of the watcher avoiding people that would nearly bump into him, he walks with a grace that is almost like a dance.  
  
Looking around he scans the many signs that are held by people but does not see his own name on one, walking forward he clears the big bunch of people that surrounded the ship he disembarked from and looks around again.  
  
People casually walk down the dock and some go on wheels, a hotdog vendor sits at the end of the dock with many people in a queue outside, he looks the other way and sees warehouses in the distance and a few fishing boats as well.  
  
A weird sound greets Xander's hears and he turns his head to see a man headed his way on some wheel. The man has bright red hair and stands tall; he is wearing a studded leather jacket and leather trousers and some sunglasses even if though it isn't that sunny today.  
  
  
  
The man almost bumps into him and tries a grab at Xander's satchel, unsuccessfully I might add as our hero keeps a hold of the bag firmly and the man goes flying onto his arse. Walking forward Xander offers him a hand but the guy pushes it away and jumps up revealing a blade from his jacket.  
  
"Give me your bag" the man warns and looks at Xander the blade unsteady in his hand.  
  
"Why, it is mine"  
  
"Because I want it, that's why fuck face" He says and holds out his knife further.  
  
"And if I don't give you it?"  
  
A few people had started to notice all around and a few were headed in the opposite direction of the feud.  
  
"I'll just have to cut you"  
  
"Oh well if that's the way it has to be"  
  
The man lunges forward expecting to hit Xander in the stomach, but Xander had side stepped his hand and reached out with his own grabbing the mans wrist. He pulls sharply and the knife falls into his own hand.  
  
Falling to the floor once more the guy cradles his hand and looks up fearfully at Xander.  
  
"You have to be faster than that"  
  
"Ok.. Sorry man, can I go?"  
  
"Sure, if you tell me why you did it"  
  
"Money man, Money" He replies "Everyone needs money"  
  
A scream from a young girl makes Xander turn his head, the young girl stares at the knife in his hand and seems to be screaming for all she is worth, the man had ran off when Xander turns back. Suddenly the noise of feet running on the path makes him turn his head.  
  
A small blonde girl is headed his way fast, she is very pretty and has a determined look on her face, she had left 3 friends behind in her dust and they just look confused as she ran off.  
  
Xander looks at her, then at himself where she is headed and finally the knife, he drops it instantly but that is not enough, the girl jumps towards him, he moves out of the way as a kick hits the air and she falls onto her ass on the concrete.  
  
Flipping back up she turns and takes an offensive stance and looks at Xander.  
  
"What you trying out for Hercules with that top?" she taunts "Hercules doesn't scare little girls"  
  
"Oh that, that was an accident, you se." He would have explained more but she launches a punch at his head which he just manages to avoid, another follows and he brings his hand up to catch it which he does.  
  
Pushing it back down to her side she is surprised by his strength but seems still determined to hurt him as she jumps up. The kick barely misses as he side steps, it misses by an inch as he hears it whoosh by his hear.  
  
Who is she? She is beautiful He muses and dodges another punch seeming to infuriate her even more.  
  
God I hate him, who the hell does he think he is avoiding my hit's I'm the SLAYER  
  
Oh my god, She's the slayer He suddenly realises as he dodges another hit, no girl could ever be this good but the slayer.  
  
Her friends had all came up to investigate and Xander looks their way.  
  
A tall Englishman stands in a tweed suit and adjusts his glasses as he looks at the fight.  
  
Must be the watcher  
  
A red head stands at his side joined at the hands to a small blonde guy.  
  
Witch and the werewolf I presume  
  
Looking at the other one he knows who he is, Jesse the normal one. He seems to be cheering Buffy on with some strange language and he uses his hands as he does spelling out letters.  
  
Xander grabs Buffy's hand as it launches at him again and pulls her forward into his arms, she kicks and tries to get her arms free but it is impossible.  
  
"Who are you" She seems to scream out.  
  
Xander lets go of her and she walks quickly out of his arms and turns into another fighting stance.  
  
"I am Xander" Xander says happily "you must be the slayer?" 


	5. part 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all  
  
1  
  
2 A new type of Hero Part 4  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
  
  
"This is the person we've been waiting for?" Jesse says after there was 5 minutes of silence, there was so much tension in the air it could be cut with a knife. Buffy was staring coldly at the man before her eyes wondering how he got the best of her, she was angry too but at herself for attacking him not that she showed it.  
  
"I would guess so" Giles replies stepping forward, he holds his hand and Xander grabs it firmly and shakes, Giles pulls his hand free and gently rubs it with his other all the while smiling at Xander "nice grip".  
  
"So I've been told.. What now, I am unsure of what we do next, I have never done this before"  
  
"And as you can see from our warm welcome neither have we" He replies with a warm smile "I shall introduce you to our merry bunch, this is Willow, a witch"  
  
The redhead steps forward and holds out her hand Xander shakes it but more gentler then he did Giles, she smiles nervously at him then grabs a hold of Oz's hand and steps back to her place.  
  
"This is Jesse.. The umm idiot of the group" Although it normally would be taken as an insult Jesse just laughs and steps forward.  
  
"Nice to meet you man and by the way that wasn't cheerleading you saw back there.. I was umm stretching"  
  
"Cheerleading?" Xander says confused.  
  
"Good.." Jesse replies  
  
"And this is Oz, a werewolf"  
  
Oz nods his head toward Xander and Xander does the same.  
  
"Oh and of course Buffy but you.. Umm met her"  
  
Xander smiles and turns his eyes on Buffy he can still see that she is slightly annoyed as she looks like she just wants to leave as she keeps fiddling with a bracelet around her wrist.  
  
"It is a great pleasure to meet you" Xander says softly and lets his eyes linger on each Scooby before they go back to Buffy "All of you, you are legends in my mind"  
  
"We are?" Jesse asks then a whispered "Cool" can be heard.  
  
"I always heard there were 5 Scooby's though.. Well that is what my master told me"  
  
Master?" Buffy repeats in her mind What is he from Hong Kong or something, idiot  
  
"There is" Jesse replies "My girlfriend Cordelia.. We didn't invite her because she can be a bit. What's the word?"  
  
"Bitchy" Giles, Willow, Oz and Buffy say at once.  
  
"I was going to go with over the top myself" Jesse replies.  
  
They stand there for a few moments unsure what to do next, the Scoobs aren't entirely trusting of Xander just yet and they are definitely not comfortable with him and Xander can detect this and he expected it. He knows it will change, they will become good friends he is sure. The slayer though seems.. A little reluctant to even look at him and she hasn't said sorry for attacking him but he won't push it, maybe this is the way she is.  
  
"Time to go then" Giles says clapping his hands "Tally Ho and all that"  
  
The Scooby's giggle but Xander isn't quite in with the English jokes and just remains stoic. "Nice one Giles, not even you say Tally ho" Jesse replies smiling at the watcher.  
  
"Maybe I should start, it's a what's the word.. "Cool" phrase" He sets them off giggling again as he actually demonstrates the quotation marks with his fingers. "I guess it is time to go, come on Xander"  
  
Xander falls behind as he watches them converse trying to grasp an understanding of what they are speaking off, but it is to no avail as it just seems like gibberish to him. He watches Jesse make jokes on several occasions sending them into laughs well except for Buffy; she seems upset somewhat and keeps staring at Xander. Walking up beside her he looks at her, he thought she'd be taller, have muscles or something, but she to him looks small and fragile and very pretty.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asks to which he gets no reply, he can find no reason why she should be mad, SHE was the one that attacked him HE should be mad, but Xander doesn't get mad, he never has. He remains in control at all times so he is unable to fathom why Buffy is acting the way she is in fact to him it seems kind of childish. He decides to drop back again from the side of her and walk behind them. They pass a large warehouse and walk onto a car park; many cars sit parked in the spaces here and Xander looks them all over.  
  
"So" Jesse says as he falls back to walk beside Xander "How do you like Sunnydale so far?"  
  
"Well I haven't really seen much of it, but it looks nice"  
  
Jesse laughs out loud and punches Xander gently on the arm "You are so wrong.."  
  
"Ca n I ask you a question?"  
  
"It's not about cheerleading is it.. To which id have no clue anyway"  
  
"Umm no.. What is this cheerleading?"  
  
"Never mind." He says rather quickly "You can ask me your question now"  
  
"Well, is Buffy always like this.. She seems upset at me but I can't figure out why"  
  
"The Buffster.. Oh, that's cos you beat her.. She doesn't like been beaten"  
  
Xander suddenly got it, he must have embarrassed her in front of her friends because she'd always won.. Always. It still seemed weird to Xander if there was a better fighter than him out there he would gladly accept the help but he knows there is not.  
  
"She'll get over it" Jesse replies "after all she'll have to, you will be stopping at her house"  
  
Jesse speeds forward leaving Xander to himself; Xander's heartbeat had just quickened at them words, living at the slayer's house.. But they are all women, how was he to act. He had never lived with any women and had only met a few in his lifetime he knew they were different than men not only in the physical sense but mentally as well. He was nervous.. Very nervous. They walked passed a small convertible car and stop at the side of a small white van.  
  
"Welcome to the Oz mobile" Jesse says outloud "I call shotgun"  
  
Before anyone can stop him he runs around and jumps into the passengers seat making Willow sigh, she loved him but why was he so stupid most of the time, there was no seat in the passenger side it was taken out to make more room for instruments. Jesse pulls himself back out of the passengers seat and walks back round.  
  
"Chose to go in back" they all smile knowingly and even Oz breaks a smile, Oz jumps up into the drivers seat and Giles opens the door on the side of the van.  
  
Jesse jumps in and takes a seat on a make do seat that was a metal beam along the side of the van, Willow goes next trying to be as near to the driver's seat as possible and then Giles. Buffy stares at Xander and points for him to enter.  
  
"Ladies first" Xander says and lets Buffy enter albeit reluctantly.  
  
God he makes me sooo angry Buffy says and bites the inside of her cheek And I don't even know why Buffy looks away as Xander enters and takes a seat down near the back doors of the van, he looks casually at her once or twice but then closes his eyes and rests the back of his head against the van.  
  
The engine roars into life as Oz turns the key and reverses out of the car space, he turns left and exits the car park then heads into town.  
  
"So who was your master" Jesse was curious just to see if it was that guy off of Kung Fu: the legend continues.  
  
Images flash in Xander's mind of his master and of the first day he tried to train him, he was a persistent child but he had no patience whatsoever.  
  
------------------------ Flashback --------------------------  
  
"Raise your arms a tiny bit.. No too far, down a bit.. Too low now just try to get them on line with your eyes at all times"  
  
"This is stupid" the child shouts out and lets his arms drop to his side, the kid is no older then 8 and he looks angry, his small clump of hair sticks up and he looks like he's been sweating, he is wearing a karate type suit. "Why must I block, can't I just hit them first?"  
  
Kalit couldn't help but smile at that remark "And if your opponent is faster and stronger, what then?"  
  
"Then I grab a stick and hit him with it"  
  
"That is not very honourable"  
  
"He shouldn't be attacking me in the first place"  
  
"A block gives way for many counter attacks. It is strategic positioning that makes you a better fighter, it is like a game of chess only more painful, if you have your arms in the right place and he tries and takes your queen you could rip his queen out from under him without him even noticing"  
  
The kid stares at him.  
  
"Think of it like this, your opponent is larger, faster and stronger but he is a clumsy fool and knows nothing of the arts, you can win with ease, a block is a vital part of martial arts and you will need to learn it for your future"  
  
  
  
------------------------- End Flashback ------------------------------------  
  
Xander smiles at the memory "his name was Kalit" he responds to Jesse's question "he was a great man"  
  
"And where is this great man now?" Buffy's voice sound out them words and Giles smacks his hand against his forehead, as he already knows the answer.  
  
Please don't hurt her.. And don't fight in this small van He pleads in his mind as he stares at Xander and waiting for a response.  
  
"He is dead" The end of that argument, she shuts up and so does he but she feels mad at herself again for saying such a stupid thing. She crosses her arms and looks over at Willow, who seems to be looking at her strangely. "What?" Buffy asks but with her body language, "Nothing" Is Willow's reply but she keeps a smile on her face.  
  
The van comes to a halt with a screech of tires and Giles opens the door letting everyone get out, Xander is the last to exit the vehicle, he walks around and looks at the house before him. It is very pretty, not like his forest, which is a different type of pretty. It seems cosy to him and he can tell that Buffy had been living here for sometime, it was the little things. The smell he had picked up off Buffy a little earlier was the scent of red roses and they lay here in this garden. Buffy steps forward and walks towards the door, she opens it up and lets everyone in, Xander walks up and she motions him inside which he obliges.  
  
A staircase is right in front of him. The colour of a nice feeling carpet on his feet is dark red and it runs all the way up the stairs, a few pictures are attached to the walls he can see, pictures of Buffy and an older woman that must be her mom. A picture of a young Buffy gets his attention, she is playing in a sandbox building a large castle, he smiles at the photograph. Giles and the rest had left moments earlier to get Joyce but now they return and walk back through a woman follows them, he pulls the satchel from his shoulder where it had been plastered the entire journey and just holds it in his hand.  
  
"You must be Xander" she says happily and walks towards him "I am Joyce and we will be happy to have you"  
  
"Well thank you Mrs.." She interrupts him.  
  
"Call me Joyce please."  
  
"Joyce" He continues and smiles " I am thankful for your hospitality"  
  
"Isn't he polite" She says and smiles "now Buffy will show you to your room and we will be having dinner in a short while, so hurry up and un pack"  
  
"I will" he says and smiles.  
  
"Come on then" Buffy says rather huffily and walks up the stairs, he follows her as she reaches the top and turns right then left into a room, he enters and she just casually stands there.  
  
"Here's you room.. Be happy.. Anything else?" She asks  
  
"Well I would like to know why you are angry with me" he says and places his satchel on the bed "we must work together so it is better for us to put this, whatever it is behind us"  
  
Crossing her arms for a slight moment she seems reluctant but then sees the realisation of his argument and sighs.  
  
"Okay.. Okay, I'm sorry okay, it was my fault I attacked you, it was my fault I lost.. Though I wouldn't if I was really trying" He lets that slip " It's just you embarrassed me in front of my friends and I just feel angry and I guess I took it out on you.. I'm sorry"  
  
"That's okay, Apology accepted" Turning around he opens the satchel and removes the money, he places it on the bedside table and Buffy stares at it "What?" He asks.  
  
"Where. .Did you get that money?"  
  
"My master gave it to me to go umm.. Shopping?"  
  
She smiles "Damn wish Giles would pay me"  
  
"You want pay?" he grabs a of the notes and hands them to her "Here you go"  
  
Smiling she hands them back "It was just a joke.. Nice gesture though, I can hear mom calling me, Don't be too long dinner will get cold."  
  
"I won't" he replies, he sits on the bed and looks around at his surroundings, a large wardrobe sits at the bottom of the bed and a chest of drawers lays right near the door, a large window is opposite the door and looks out onto the back garden. Xander smiles happily and places what little clothes he has on his bed then walks out of the door and down the stairs. 


	6. Part 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all  
  
1  
  
2 A new type of Hero Part 5  
  
By Michael Dunbar  
  
  
  
The wind blows eloquently through the trees pulling a few leaves off of there parents and letting them float gently to the floor below, the night sky lets little light through as clouds cover the entire sky in all directions. The darkness makes the park seem eerie, many people hurry through in the dark, some knowing of the demons that walk about at night and some ignorant to the things that can hunt them like no human ever could.  
  
As each person hurries through the park at a jogging pace if they'd have taken one minute and look up they might have seen a hooded figure walking casually about as he takes in the sights before his eyes.  
  
So, this is Earth; the master surely did not do it justice.. But I guess he'll never get to even try  
  
A person walks to hurry past him at a faster pace than walking, his hand shoots out and grips the human by the neck lifting him off the floor, Looking over the human he seems unimpressed and just twists his hand fast hearing a crunch as the bone in his neck breaks, releasing his fingers from around the humans neck he lets the corpse fall to the pavement.  
  
"So fragile, I thought there would be more of a fight here.. My master must have lied.. He said there would be one here that could challenge my speed and strength.. These humans can't challenge me they are so weak and pathetic"  
  
A young girl heads his way and she looks up and she sees the dead body on the pavement and then turns automatically and starts to run away in the opposite direction her feet making loud noises on the pavement. The hooded figure shoots out his hand and a green ball of energy is released and makes its way to the girl and before she knows it she is merely another dust pile in Sunnydale.  
  
"I came here for a FIGHT" His anger rising "Can no one here challenge me?"  
  
"I'll give you a fight" A slurred voice behind him "I'll give you a challenge"  
  
Turning he spots a human.. No wait, his head has some new bumps on them and his teeth are elongated, he seems to sneer at the hooded figure.  
  
"Vampire.. This is new; I haven't seen one of your kind before, I've only heard of you.. But it is of no consequence you are too weak.. Now leave me be"  
  
"Weak.. Who are you talking to? Fuck nut"  
  
The vampire was fuming by now, his teeth had lengthened to there fullest extent and his undead blood was pulsing with anger, who did this Demon think he was? Jimmy O'Connell never lost a fight, the only reason he was a vampire was because he was drunk and was taken by surprise, he should snap this damn thing's neck in two. Little punk  
  
  
  
The hooded figure pulls his hood back revealing his face. His skin is a turquoise colour and his eyes a dark shade of blue that seem to convey no emotion as does all his features just a look that seems to analyse things with a cold.  
  
"What is a umm fuck nut?"  
  
"It's you" Jimmy replies and grips his own palms in anticipation, the fight would start soon of that he was sure "and if you don't want to die.. Demon boy, you better start a running"  
  
"Run? From you? Why would I do such a thing" He replies "Also id like to note that I'm not a demon, my name is Noble"  
  
"Well how nice, your life story just what I DIDN'T want" Jimmy responds his southern accent seemingly getting stronger by the word "And to answer your first question, you should run because if you don't.. I'll kill ya"  
  
Noble stands there looking over the vampiric creature before him. Doesn't he detect my power? I was sure they'd have some sort of sixth sense.. Maybe his is damaged somewhat or maybe it's a mere myth like every interesting fact in history  
  
The new comers face changes for the first time that Jimmy had seen, a smile seems to appear and a flash of yellow teeth can be seen and right now Jimmy was getting a sharp jolt of fear right up his spine for some unknown reason.  
  
"Die? But you cannot kill me.. You are merely a young creature where as I defied the gods by simply being here.. Can you stand toe to toe with the gods?"  
  
Jimmy had no idea what this blue thing was talking about, Gods? The guys a loony, there are no such things and he had learnt that over time, well maybe there are gods but they are all bad.. That's for sure.  
  
"Shut up you spindly little thing.. Look at you, you have no muscles to speak of, your blue arms are as thin as a twig and I am prepared to snap them"  
  
Jimmy had never been one for smarts, he was always happy about his muscles and the fact that he could break open a bottle of beer with his belly button.. His first memory of beer makes him smile, his dada had passed him one when he was 11 and said "Drink it all or get hit" so he drunk it and never looked back as he was a 20 pint a night person by the time he was of legal age.  
  
"If you think you can take me, the come on"  
  
If Jimmy had really listened he could have heard a new edge Noble's voice, but he didn't because all he saw was his inevitable victory, strength over brains the way of most vampires.  
  
"I don't need to think blue boy, I'm going to rip you a new one"  
  
Jimmy starts to run; he was always good at running and his speed easily surpassed that of anything he had come across so far well except the slayer.. Because he'd never had that pleasure but after besting blue boy here he'll be sure to pay her a visit. Jumping up he stretches out his leg to kick the things head clean from his body and he is sure he hit him but at the same instant he falls flat to the floor with a grunt.  
  
What the hell  
  
He pulls himself up quickly, the creature was nowhere in sight, what had happened? Then Jimmy's smile widens as he comes to a stupid realisation brought on by idiocy. He ran, well not that I blame him I mean come on anyone would run from a touch critter like me but I was so hoping for a good fight.  
  
"You can run all you like blue boy but one day ill cat.."  
  
A sharp pain interrupts his slurred speech, it came from his stomach and he looks down, From where his stomach normally is he sees a blue hand sticking out and his blood pours down from each side of the limb, What.. How He had no idea what had happened, just that a hand was nor protruding from his stomach, he feels a cold breath on the back of his ear and tries to turn his head and look but then another sharp pain, this time in his shoulder and another hand now sticks cleanly out there, he feels a sharper pain as something is ripped out of his back.  
  
"Told you your weak and pathetic"  
  
A mere whisper in his ear before his dust is floating through the night air. Jimmy O' Connell's last thought was How in the blazing son of a bitch did he ever do that and his following thought was Damn I need a beer.  
  
Noble had watched as the vampire had started to run toward him, he was painfully slow to watch as he seemed to take ages to reach him how do they even get around He thought as he looked at the stupidly slow speed of the vampire. When the vampire had finally reached him Noble had decided to play one of his old child games "Kill someone by trickery" He teleported behind the demon/human hybrid as he fell to the floor then as he stood he lashed out with his right hand entering the insides of the vampire and he pushed harder making it stick out from the other side. Noble then stabbed his other limb through the creature at his shoulder as he pulled them together he ripped his hands free; the creatures heart was on his hand.. What a pitiful thing, the only thing one needs to do to kill such a creature is stab this these creatures are even more pitiful than humans He released a blast of green energy from his fingers and watched as it turned to dust and the body soon followed, pulling himself forward he whispered a sentence in the vampires ear then smiles as the floor got totally covered in dust.  
  
Well if there is no one to challenge me then I'll just have to eliminate every creature on this planet  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
* Casa De Summer's*  
  
* Other side of Sunnydale*  
  
  
  
Xander had been in Sunnydale now for 3 days and he still couldn't get used to the bed in his room, it was far too soft for his liking, it was just so lumpy. He had tried to sleep in it the first night albeit unsuccessfully, so right now he lies on the floor of the bedroom covered by a large quilt with a pillow laid behind his head against the wall as he looks casually out of the window to the night sky of Sunnydale.  
  
His days had not been that busy as of late, he had expected to start training instantly but he did not, the watcher thought it better for Xander to get to know the Scooby's first. He had been getting along rather well with all of the Scooby's although one thing did puzzle him, he had never heard of the slayer having a sister.  
  
But here she his and she lives in this house and for some strange reason she seems to follow Xander about all the time asking him questions about where he came from, he answered although slightly reluctant as he didn't really like to talk about himself.  
  
He was eager to start training again but the watcher had once again turned him down as he asked yesterday and said it would be better for him to settle in first, which Xander was confused by as he was ready right now and had got to know the Scooby's a lot better. Xander had even suggested that he would go easy on the slayer because of him been the better fighter. She hadn't spoke to him since.. He just didn't get girls.  
  
Maybe I should ask Jesse, he seems to know what girls want  
  
Little did Xander know that no one in the whole world could help him with that one except maybe Mel Gibson, Xander rolls over onto his side and looks at the bedroom door, he can hear footsteps outside tapping on the floor, they seem to pass his room about seven times, he sits up when he hears them headed in his direction finally. The light comes in full force from above and he places his hand over his eyes, looking toward the door again he sees Buffy stood there.  
  
"Hello.."  
  
"Umm Hi" she replies and walks forward, she can't help but notice the fact that he hasn't got his top half covered, she blushes slightly but manages to hide it, she was here to do something although she is having serious trouble remembering what. Something to do with speaking.. My god has he got muscles on his muscles. maybe he'd let me run my hand along.. Okay SO not going there.. I was here to... YES, I have it, I was here to speak to him about our umm argument "Look.. Let me get this out because we can't not talk to each other for ever"  
  
"Well I wasn't not talki.."  
  
"Shh " she interrupts "Look umm can I just speak"  
  
He motions to her with his hand to carry on with what she was saying and she walks forward, she takes a seat on the bed as she steps over Xander, she looks down at him.  
  
"Look.. I know you're a good fighter, So am I and I think you should treat me as so"  
  
He goes to speak but she holds up her hand.  
  
"Let me speak, it just annoys me when you're so arrogant, you think you can beat me with one hand and I seriously doubt that.. You are strong and a good fighter as am I and we need to have respect for each persons abilities.." She fidgets slightly "Fair enough we didn't get off to a good start and that was MY fault so.. Maybe we should start over.. You can speak now"  
  
He smiles at her as she motions to him with her hand.  
  
"Thanks.. I didn't think I was been arrogant, I just have always been taught to be proud of my abilities and I am.. I'm sorry if it came out the way it did.. In fact I trained to become as good as a slayer at first, just like you.. But I surpassed any training that I had been given and just continued to get better at any type of combat.." He pulls himself up to a more comfortable position "I've never known who I am all I know is that I'm good at combat and that's the only thing I have, I didn't mean to belittle your abilities as you are a legend in my eyes, I have read about all your victories and they inspired me to do better"  
  
Buffy was actually surprised, that had been the longest talk they have had since he had turned up, well the longest that he had spoke for anyway. He looks down at the carpet as he feels an emotion run through him.. Loneliness. She grabs his hand and brings his attention back to her and there eyes meet.  
  
"All you have to be is you, everyone is unique no matter what our abilities, don't let anyone tell you who you are, not your master, not me, not anyone" She smiles at him and decides to change the subject "Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow like you wanted to after all there's only a certain amount of times you wash that thing without it falling apart"  
  
He looks over at the chest of drawers and his clothes on top then turns back and smiles "Yea, that'd be good"  
  
She releases his hand and stands up "I think I'll be going to bed"  
  
She walks over and goes to switch the light off but not before saying with a smirk "Oh and by the way my sister's got a crush on you"  
  
The light gets turned out and Xander lies back down.  
  
Why would she want to crush me?.. Strange  
  
His eyes slowly droop and the last thought before consciousness leaves him is Why did it feel so good when she grabbed my hand? 


End file.
